


while i pray for some tranquility (and peace within)

by Guggi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Asgard (Marvel), Bottom Thor (Marvel), Bruce is just along for the ride of his life, Cock Warming, Consensual Kink, Creampie, Dom Thor (Marvel), Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, LITERALLY, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Tender Sex, Topping from the Bottom, but only slightly dom, full of bliss, get Bruce on his back and he becomes a subby mess, mention of Hulk/Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guggi/pseuds/Guggi
Summary: Thor knew he had to be careful.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	while i pray for some tranquility (and peace within)

**Author's Note:**

> Title lovingly borrowed - and returned in mint condition - from 'Burnout' by Calby. An alternative title could have been 'Bruce getting that tender loving he deserves.' 
> 
> This also might be a tad bit of an AU.

Asgardian furs really were the softest. But that was impossible. How could they have softer furs here than in Midgard? Did they feed the animals differently? Provide a special fur care routine not offered elsewhere? Could the people of Asgard--

“Ahh!” 

Heat enveloped every fibre of his being. Thor’s warm body on his own, still loose and pliant from sleep. Strong legs straddled his waist, hand carefully ridding him of restraining boxers. Where was he? Oh yes, the furs. In that case, could the people of Asgard conjure up some magic unknown animal--

“Hnngh!” 

Expert fingers around his dick, working it harder. Kisses on his temple and cheek. Kisses along his jaw bone and chin. Down his neck and clavicle. Sweet kisses. Tender kisses. Kisses he knew from hundreds of times before, each one familiar yet exciting, driving his body and mind wild with longing after more, more,  _ more. _

“Mmm!” 

Early morning light shone through the two big windows across their sizable room, rays not quite reaching the two preoccupied lovers’ forms. The world around them was silent, as if on standby, the only noise their combined soft moans and damp skin meeting. 

To say this was their usual habits once on Asgard would be an understatement. The moment Thor shed his superhero gear, or even his everyday clothes, and appeared before him in his regal attire, oozing with charisma and confidence, something went off in Bruce’s brain. Or possibly on. Either way, he strained to control himself and it was only due to his time-consuming chores as the king’s consort that he wasn’t instantly on Thor the minute they arrived on his home planet. 

Of course, all that pent up energy had to come out somehow, resulting in all surfaces of their house having served as a support for vigorous activities. They’d had each other on numerous fur-clad sofas, floors and against walls. Once, after a particularly nasty incident involving some less than savoury characters, Bruce had been left in his green and extensively muscled form and Thor - ever the visionary - had goaded the Other Guy into a rough tumble on one of the sturdier kitchen tables. That had earned the well-fucked god a lengthy and stern talking-to about hygiene issues once the more sensible part of Bruce resumed control over his own body again. 

“Ooh!” 

Thor was opening himself up using three - maybe four - oiled up fingers. It was hard to see from this angle. Bruce appreciated the hidden compliment if it was indeed four. If the sunlight would just move some inches, it would light up Thor from behind, golden rays shimmering around his head like a natural halo, making him - if possible - even more beautiful. Even more breathtaking. In the early mornings like these nobody came knocking on their (double-checked) locked door or otherwise disturbed them at most unfortunate times. During the day and evening, Thor belonged to his people, to Asgard. During the night and morning he was all Bruce’s. 

Removing four slick fingers from within him, Thor poured out a generous amount of oil in his palm to coat Bruce’s now aching cock. “Ready?” The question presumably directed at them both. Positioning himself right above, wincing a single time as the tip slipped past his prepared entrance, Thor adjusted his spot to let himself slide further onto the length. 

Concentration was getting difficult, though Bruce did get to send one last thankful thought out to the Asgardian furriers, allowing him to currently both sink into cosy sheets beneath his naked skin  _ and _ his husband’s stretched and willing body. 

Thor was careful. He always was. Taking control of Bruce’s movements, both voluntary and involuntary ones, needed to be carried out with the utmost caution, no matter how willingly he laid back and let Thor have his way with him. He eased his lower body down, inserting an inch at a time, right until their hips connected and he was so impossibly full. 

No matter the position, be it on all fours, face down ass up, bent over the nearest surface or straddling his hips with those powerful thighs like this, front to front or reversed, Bruce could never get his fill of simply observing his cock disappearing and reappearing between those two perfect cheeks. 

“That’s it, my love. Leave it all to me, just enjoy our time spent together”, Thor all but cooed uncharacteristically, the man under him keening with need. Setting a slow pace at first, he began rolling his hips all the while straining his legs to hold him up, well aware of their difference in stature. 

With one hand clamped around Bruce’s ankle and the other placed heavily on his chest, Thor presided over every movement made by the two of them. Or so he thought. Maybe Bruce just couldn’t help himself or perhaps his want overshadowed his reluctance of disobeying. Either way, his limbs suddenly developed a mind of their own and went to grab Thor’s glistening, muscled thigh. 

Quick fingers wrapped themselves around Bruce’s moving wrist, followed by three seconds of intense eye contact between the two. 

_ Don’t touch.  _

_ Don’t move.  _

_ Last chance. _

Thor leaned forward, a looming figure as Bruce’s wrist was still tight in his grasp, and pinned it above his head. Well aware that he was skating on thin ice now, Thor scanned Bruce’s face for any small signs of anger or worse; distress. All he found was pure bliss. 

Content, Thor rolled his hips just right again, not intending to let go anytime soon, evidently showing Bruce that his business right now was with his dick and not Bruce himself. 

Everything in Bruce screamed to buck his hips, fuck into Thor with increasing speed. Perhaps even flip them over and take what he wanted, chase his own pleasure deep within his lover’s statuesque body. 

But he didn’t. Of course he didn’t. Thor would never allow that, not today. He would get up and leave as explained to Bruce beforehand, were he to move a muscle. Leave him lying right there on the bed, a begging and sobbing mess, instead of astride his thighs, bouncing and fucking himself in Bruce’s lap. 

Again, their eyes locked, Thor communicating silently to him.  _ Next time. You’ll get your say next time, love _ . Maybe he  _ was _ a mindreader, who knows? For now, Bruce just lay back, reveling in the feeling of being used like this literal god’s fucktoy. 

Like always, as soon as the rhythm changed, so did Bruce. He became more vocal, muttering and whimpering pleas just within earshot. Thor amused himself with how fast he could make that happen sometimes. “F-fuck, Thor! Damn.” 

“Everything to your liking?”  _ Was that a smirk? An honest-to-goodness smirk on Thor’s face? _

“You,  _ ahh _ , tease! Yes, everything’s to my liking! Keep going!” 

Thor was suddenly very glad he hadn’t banned commands this morning. His lover coming apart like this beneath him, straight up babbling now, with every swerve of his hips was just too good to pass up. 

“Oh, god! Yes, Thor, please please  _ please _ \--” 

“Come again?” 

“Please, I need to come! Thor, please, I need it.” 

Thor smiled down at him, that trademark beaming grin. Assessing Bruce wouldn’t break any more rules at this stage, Thor released his grip around his wrists and brushed a finger along Bruce’s steamy forehead, a stray curl coming undone. He rested his weight on both his arms, holding onto Bruce’s biceps. 

Thor had been too preoccupied granting his love his needs that he had completely neglected his own. His cock ached, leaking and eager to climax. The temptation to recognise Bruce’s very obvious wish and let him blow Thor to release afterwards played in the corners of his mind. He left it there. 

Every roll of his hips took him closer to that sweet release, the tip of Bruce’s dick jabbing into his prostate at each push back inside his body. Could they only stay locked in this embrace forever, then every desire he had would be eternally granted. Thor took his own length in hand, nimble yet strong fingers working up and down, thumb playing idly with the wet glans. Another time, Thor planned, he would proudly show Bruce how he could come on his cock only, completely untouched. 

As his hand worked faster, leftover oil still slick on his digits, it didn’t take him long to sense that long sought after heat in the pit of his stomach, moving down to his throbbing member. With one last stroke he finished with a groan, emptying all over his hand and Bruce’s belly, stars visible in his vision. 

Bruce was close now, his cock twitching inside him. The feel of Thor around him, clenching those last few seconds before peaking, drove him over the edge too. “Come on, love. Let go for me”, Thor urged with a demanding whisper, a slight panting still audible. Not in a current state to deny his husband anything (not that Bruce ever would), he trembled, shivered, moaned and came all at once. He spent himself inside Thor, shooting white liquid all over internal walls. 

The clutch Thor had on his upper arms loosened as both men’s panting came to a gradual halt. “Thor”, Bruce gasped and adjusted his askew glasses. “Baby. Stay perfectly still.” Out of pure instinct Thor turned his head to the door, but seeing none there, resumed his old position and did as he was told. 

Bruce looked up at him in wonder and amazement. He often did that, but there was something more this time. Something that made his eyes just that bit bigger and his mouth hang slightly more agape in awe at the sight in front of him. Finally, finally the light hit Thor  _ just _ right, rays illuminating his entire body, glowing in radiance. Bruce squinted at the luminosity, trying hard to focus on his lover’s well-known traits in all the brightness surrounding him. 

Truly looking like the god he was through and through, Thor sat in the early morning gleam, proud features and defined muscles, like they were chiseled in stone by the old masters themselves, watching Bruce with his usual joviality and fondness. 

Oh, and with Bruce’s softening cock nestled deep within him of course. 

“I think I’ll stay like this”, Thor declared. “Just for a bit.” He adjusted his seating, making sure his weight equaled the parts he sat comfortably on. Bending over at the middle, his lips brushed past Bruce’s own before claiming them in a hungry kiss. Still sensitive, Bruce felt himself twitch inside Thor at the continued stimulation. But going again so soon was a thing of the past, he forced himself to admit. Superhero powers or not. 

A mixture of oil and cum dripped from Thor’s used hole when he walked off after a minute or two like this, white trails running down the back of his legs as he went in search for clean up remedies. 

“We have until midday to ourselves”, he informed Bruce upon his return. 

“How?” 

“I made sure of it”, was all the answer provided along with a wink. 

“Not that I’m complaining”, Bruce smiled. 

Thankfully, the huge custom-made outdoor tub fitted them both without difficulty. The water carried by servants steamed in the crisp late morning air. Thor was the first one in with a reckless feet-first dive, causing a quarter of the water to spill over the edges. He spread his arms out, inviting Bruce to follow his example. Bruce cautiously dipped a toe in and, deeming it an acceptable temperature, let the water swallow his leg whole before submerging the rest of his body. 

The heat took some time getting used to, but Bruce’s attention was swiftly turned to Thor, splashing his feet and floating toward him. Two strong arms enveloped him with Thor’s torso pressing against his right side. Water droplets ran from his hairline, already wet from the condensation. 

He leaned back into the hug, nestled safely within his husband’s embrace. Thor rocked them slowly from side to side, humming a low tune. It wasn’t long before Bruce’s glasses fogged up, something he chose to ignore by closing his eyes in relaxation. How much time passed like this he didn’t know, and he didn’t care to know. What else was there in the world now than this right here? 

Bruce must have dozed off at some point, since he was awoken by tender kisses along his jaw and neck. Nimble fingers played with his hair. No, wait. They  _ braided _ his hair. 

“Thor?” 

“My love, have patience with me. I’m practising.” He pulled another soft curl back and parted it in three strands. 

“Practising? I can’t imagine it’s easy with my short ‘do.” 

He could feel a gentle shrug coming from Thor’s shoulders. “It’s grown considerably these past months.” 

Bruce indulged him - gladly - and enjoyed the unfamiliar feel of fingers playing and tugging at his hair to style it. “Do you miss your long hair?” 

“Somewhat. I might let it grow in time.” It had been a sore subject for Thor after it happened, but ever since he had it cut short again out of his own volition. As he finished braiding Bruce’s hair, he shifted in their wooden tub. “Maybe it’s time for us to start our duties to the kingdom.” His tone of voice was neither regretful or excited, merely a statement. Bruce nodded and lifted himself up with his elbows. 

“Can’t say I wouldn’t rather spend the day here with you.” 

Thor smiled back at him, a promise visible in his eyes.  _ We have all the time in the world. We’ll resume this tomorrow. _

Breakfast was a late affair. They were the only ones around the table, sitting right next to each other in what would otherwise have been a solitary hall, but was still bustling with servants, cleaning up after residents and guests who had been served on time. Thor gave several of them an apologetic smile. One woman smiled back and once she spotted Bruce, smiled bigger before remembering her manners and covering her grinning mouth. 

Bruce searched his brain, thinking if he knew her other than by name. Nothing came to mind. He scratched his neck, about to ask for Thor’s input, when it dawned on him. His hair. “Oh, damn!” He shouted, attracting even more attention while trying to undo Thor’s skilled work. 

Thor laughed loudly and ran his hand through Bruce’s hair, dissolving all the small braids he had spent so much time perfecting. “Tell me, my love. What would it take for you to grow your hair out, so long braids would flow freely past those magnificent shoulders?” 

Bruce nearly spat out his tea. 

**Author's Note:**

> Second Avengers fic. Is this going to be a thing now? I think it's going to be a thing now.


End file.
